The present invention relates to holding household utensils and more particularly to attaching a hand held household utensil to a container.
When cooking liquids such as sauces in a pot, spoons are often used for the occasional stirring required. When the spoon is not in use it is often laid down on the counter, or in a special spoon holder 1 laying on the counter (FIG. 1). In either case the spoon including the residual sauce may drip causing waste and requiring the counter or holder to be washed. Occasionally as the spoon is moved from the pot of liquid to the spoon holder some sauce clinging to the spoon will drip off onto the counter causing needless washing of the counter in addition to the spoon and spoon holder.
Sometimes, if the spoon is long enough, it can be leaned against the inside wall of the pot, pan or skillet containing the sauce or liquid thereby eliminating the dripping onto the counter. The spoon in this situation, if metal, can become hot and uncomfortable to hold. The spoon may also be deep enough in the pot to permit contact of the spoon handle with the contents of the pot. Thus, the spoon handle becomes very messy and difficult to hold.
If the spoon is not long enough, which is quite often the case, it falls down into the sauce and must then be retrieved by yet another utensil causing further washing and needless frustration for the cook. Some utensils used for commercial cooking have a hook at the end of the handle to hold the utensil on the lip of a deep pot. Again the handle may touch the pot's side wall, and hence the contents of the pot, causing the handle to become very messy and difficult to hold. While handles with hooked ends may be adequate for commercial purposes, most household utensils have no hooks. Clearly a better method for holding and retrieving a household hand held utensil is needed.